<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Help by ImTheCaptainNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056009">Let Me Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow'>ImTheCaptainNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Forced Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Hashirama top, Implied Virginity Loss, M/M, Madara forced bottom, Role Reversal, force-fucked, modern day Konoha, restrained</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara gets a painful ongoing erection due to his most recent research. Hashirama tries to help, forcefully. Role-reversal. Sweet hot fucking later on. Madara gets topped like a lil slut, he never thought...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okeey alriight..ladies..fellaz..other people...it is another slow bernerrr..and..fuck..I just have to stop making these. NOBODY WANTS TO READ THIS SHIT...um enjoy..kinda forcey..ok very forcey..that's how we like it. </p><p>My brain..shits out all these words and..there's no end to this. Believe me, I've tried. Simple short hot porn..no can do. I fancy myself a literary magician all of sudden. Forgive me, whoever chooses to spend their time on this VERY relaxed writing. Just know, I love you, stranger. :)</p><p>--also, much more sweary..LANGUAGE!! AYYYYYY.. but u know..Madara is the boss, he can swear if he wants to, oh mah bad babyy. *drools*</p><p>HERE, check this little shitty drawing for this piece, friend. https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83838560</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Madara has been locked in his home lab for a couple of consecutive nights. Every day, after work. That is where he’d be, working on a new weaponized poison. A spider venom of genus Phoneutria. All around, spider fangs and detached spider legs on the worktop.</p><p>The whole idea of using the venomous spider and it’s fatal poison was to promote cardiac distress in the enemy in order to gain upper hand. Though he was at the beginning stages of this most recent research, he felt good about this one.</p><p> </p><p>Madara has spent copious amounts of time and energy looking for the ways, to better Konoha’s reserves and make them the most powerful player out of the existing allies.</p><p>Scheming, manoeuvring, countless meetings with representatives, agreements, compromises..things in motion..big business..he was born for this.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Naturally, it came to be so, that, him and Hashirama tried to avoid the topic of war.</p><p>The war between the clans alone ended with Izuna’s death. Madara took the path of peace, however, he himself never left the concept.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to be the best but ran the risk of constantly upsetting his pacifically oriented partner, and so he busied himself with research.</p><p>He did not necessarily want war, but he wasn't about to let anyone fall asleep on their laurels, so to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Konoha was a busy central with tens of thousands of inhabitants. The majority were shinobi.</p><p>The modern age coupled technology with Jutsu and countless mystical arts of the ninja way of life. The economy prospered and they were in the lead, nevertheless, Madara felt he had to be ready to deal some serious damage, push comes to shove, and so he has never stopped. Working restlessly towards his own vision.</p><p> </p><p>His and Hashirama’s vision was somewhat in a separate mind frame to Madara. Hashirama was chosen as a Hokage with his brother Tobirama at his side, however, it was Madara who was chosen as his aid and right hand. That way, the two of the most powerful clans were deciding the future of their world. The three men often spent hours talking, arguing over how things should be running.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was unlikely, however, somewhat inevitable. The prolonged periods of exposure to the poison in the making made Madara decently aroused. He considered the dangers of the exposure, but didn't let that interrupt his work. After few hours of ignoring the hard-on in his pants, he decided he needed a break.</p><p>It was early in the morning, around 4 am, and he hasn't even slept that night. With a headache from the lack of sleep, he let his body slam on the bed in his bedroom. Passing Hashirama’s bedroom in the apartment they shared, he heard his partner lightly snore.</p><p><em>A</em><em>t least </em><em>I’</em><em>ll be left in peace to deal with this</em>, Madara concluded, referring to his now freed cock, sticking out in the air.</p><p>He let himself relax and started slowly stroking himself, choosing the right kind of visuals to get in the mood.</p><p> </p><p>The first time was nice, explosive even. Madara settled into his bedding, waiting to fall asleep, however few minutes on, the initial tiredness was just as gone as his cock was longing for more.</p><p> </p><p>More touching, more stroking. “Ugh..what..”, Madara was annoyed now. He needed to at least get a quick power nap before waking up for work. The two shared one office, him and Hashirama, and today especially, he needed to be on his game.</p><p> </p><p>There was the end-of-quarter-audit coming and that meant heaps of paperwork that needed finishing off. He needed the rest.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just quickly, </em>Madara told himself as he started stroking again, he spat on his hand as he began to feel a little bit of unwanted friction. This time it took a little longer, but he came at last. Shaky, turning on his stomach, he’d thrust his hips into the soft bedding for more comfort overall, as his breathing became more steady.</p><p> </p><p>The now semi-exhausted Uchiha, pressed his member deeper into the mattress as his eyes shot open. He quickly rolled back onto his back to witness his assumption. Hard. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ kiddin' me!”, he said loudly, only to receive few muffled sounds from Hashirama’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“You up, Madara? When did you go to sleep?”, his partner called out through the three walls separating them. Madara didn’t even say anything when Hashirama got on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I can’t hear you, I’m coming!”</p><p> </p><p>He really couldn’t stand how perky Hashirama was in the mornings. A true morning person. M<em>orning idiot</em>, Madara cursed, subliminally.</p><p>He didn’t want Hashirama in his room right now. He just wanted this hard on gone and get few hours of sleep. Nope. Not happening. Hashirama busted through the door. “Moorning!...ohhh?..what’s that?” Hashirama grinned like a kid in a toy store, pointing at Madara’s hard member.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my cock you baffoon” Madara responded monotonously, utterly unimpressed with Hashirama’s keen face and the overall enthusiasm. “And you're not touching it either!”, the grumpy Uchiha added struck by ennui.</p><p> </p><p>“Awhh, why you gotta be so mean, <b>daddy</b>?” Hashirama joked, knowing well, Madara hated that. “Don’t...call me that”, defiant response followed. Hashirama sighted the two crumpled tissues beside his lover, indicating he’s already had some fun without him. “Come on, I bet, I’ll feel better than your hand…, just a little bit” Hashirama was attempting flirting in a very cumbersome, childish way,while already positioning himself as he fixed his hair in a ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you really don’t fucking get it, do you!? Get the hell, out of here! Now!” Madara flipped out, all bothered, his cock still hard and laid bare.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama closed his eyes to the harsh music hitting his ears, as he stood up like a scolded kid. “Fine..., you don’t have to shout like that, you know? I’ll make us breakfast instead. See you in a bit.” Hashirama shrugged, kind of hurt by Madara’s dismissal, but it wasn’t anything new. He was moody and possessive, like a child. A very angry Uchiha child. The Senju was well used to the swinging of his moods. One minute he wanted Hashirama all to himself, next, he wanted to be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>Madara cooled his temper a little, before trying to ease the tense feel in his loins.</p><p>It was..well, it worked, but by the time he came for the third time, he already knew just what was causing this and he also knew, it wasn’t gonna go away anytime soon.</p><p>He didn’t actually get the venom in his bloodstream, but it somewhat must have gotten absorbed through the skin, causing him to get a continuous painful erection.</p><p>Taking a lighter effect than absorbing it in a conventional way, nevertheless, there was no point going beyond three handjobs. The now sore member was still just as hard.</p><p> </p><p>Madara forced himself to sleep for an hour before waking up to the same raging hard-on, just like a hot heavy dream, <em>more like a nightmare</em>. Strong headache, pounding at his temples and achy muscles, made him feel weakened.</p><p>Dressing up, Madara put on a very loose pair of linen trousers and a tunic robe reaching beyond his waist. Anything to mask the excess in the area. The two then had breakfast and left for work.</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage’s office was on the top of the tallest skyscraper in the whole central, towering in it’s might over the rest of the territory.</p><p> </p><p>As the day went on, the usual business, more paperwork, small breaks in between, few meetings too. Hashirama noticed a slight tremor in his aid’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>The hints of almost negligible sweat at his temples, so unusual for Madara. He barely perspired, even when they sparred for hours at their dojo. His partner was taking deep breaths every now and then. He even wore his quarter-sleeve tunic today. Madara was frigid, he liked to cover himself almost completely, almost exclusively in black. Black suited him.</p><p> </p><p><em>He look</em><em>s</em><em> so suave in black,</em><em> but...is</em><em> he </em><em>feeling </em><em>hot..or hott?.</em>..Hashirama got concerned.<em>..what happened this morning..it’s like he couldn’t </em><em>quite </em><em>please himself.. </em><em>Oh M</em><em>adara, </em><em>your</em><em> pride, if </em><em>you</em><em> just let </em><em>me</em><em>...</em></p><p> </p><p>Hashirama decided to push on, he couldn’t bear to watch Madara “suffer”.</p><p>It's not like his loose clothing hid anything. Not from Hashirama, who spends paid work time sneakingly staring at his lover's physique, fantasising about their love-making, whenever he could, really. Often slapped on the back of his head, when caught by Madara.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama got right behind Madara and hugged him from behind, his palms slowly trailing down his abdomen, almost reaching his cock, before being harshly grabbed at, by the annoyed Uchiha.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in the mood, Hashirama”..</p><p>“I just want to help, Madara”, he freed his hands from Madara’s hold and continued again on his path towards Madara's not so hidden hard member.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, no!!” *SLAP*</p><p>Madara turned in a blink of an eye to face his annoying partner and delivered his signature sharp slap onto his lover's face.. Something the two reserved for the more kinky sessions in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama barely remained standing, now few steps away from his original position, holding his red cheek.</p><p> </p><p><em>T</em><em>hat..stung...</em> <em>who taught him how to slap like this, anyway?</em></p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit unsteady now, Hashirama decided, it wasn’t enough to deter him. <em>H</em><em>is</em><em> lover was under such duress of this poison </em><em>he’s been researching it affected h</em><em>is judgement</em><em>,</em> Hashirama excused Madara’s crude behaviour to himself, just like he always did.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Basically, in his eyes, most of the time, Madara could do no wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Madara rarely told Hashirama about his projects, only after they were finished. He hated presenting imperfect work, and so Hashirama had no choice, but to occasionally spy on him. Going through his notes and findings. That's how he knew about the potent poison he was researching.</p><p>The thought of letting Hashirama do anything about this was just out of question. Madara had no problem getting through today and taking care of the unfortunate condition later on <b>after</b> the work was done. His work ethics took precedence over anything else. Unlike Hashirama, who had to be often forced to fulfil his duties.</p><p>*</p><p>Hashirama smiled a little at Madara as if apologising for his own misstep.</p><p> </p><p><em>Indeed</em><em>, </em><em>only</em><em> a goof like </em><em><b>you</b></em><em> could smile after being </em><em>bitch-slapped</em><em> like that, </em>Madara fumed, in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re feeling overwhelmed, let me help, please.” Hashirama walked slowly towards Madara as if cornering a wild animal. A dangerous wild animal.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you d-“, before finishing the enquiry, Madara was now being taken in the holds of Hashirama’s Mokuton…</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Hashirama, honestly, just..fuck off!”, Madara shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Madara wasn’t worried or anything, he knew, Hashirama wouldn’t dare disobey him..or would he?..</p><p> </p><p>The wooden restrains now held his limbs and body in an unpleasant position. His back and head being cradled in the soft parts of the old couch -<em>wait, this can be </em><em>a </em><em>bed? When did he-?, </em>confused by his surroundings, Madara’s whole body was now lowered on the drab old couch. The same old piece-of-shit couch, that Madara lobbied so hard to be removed out of the modern office.</p><p> </p><p><em>H</em><em>as the madman kept it, in case, </em><em>something</em><em> like this </em><em>happened</em><em>?</em>  Madara questioned Hashirama’s every move now.</p><p>His arms brought beside his head wrists gripped, almost a bit too tight, by the tough crooked wood; and his legs,…<em>are you fucking kidding me...,</em> his legs were elevated in the air, exposing his crotch area, in an obscene way, to Hashirama, who was now crawling on the bed over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking pervert.,” Madara muttered, pissed off at the display he’s been forced into by his idiot lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Just..be quiet”, Hashirama wished quietly, giving Madara a pleading look. He then slid Madara’s loose linen trousers off his bottom, until the position prohibited any more movement.</p><p>That’s when he took out a small, almost miniature version of a kunai.</p><p> </p><p><em>D</em><em>oes he walk around with this little thing in his pants?,</em> Madara smirked to himself. “Oh, caaareful, Hashirama!, you might cut me!..Madara almost laughed out, in a melodic taunting tone.</p><p> </p><p>Task-focused Hashirama gave no play and ripped the trousers with the help of his tiny weapon, right through the mid-line, leaving the halves hanging off of each leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice”, Madara said annoyed, still digging, “I see, perhaps, retail therapy will make me feel better..I totally did need a new pair of pants-” glaring at his incapable “captor”, Madara scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just let me go, since you have no fucking clue, what to do with me, anyway?”, Madara pressed on, with a cruel patronising tone.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Yes, it always has been <b>him</b>, whose in power. Madara was the top. Since they were in their early teens, maturing, beginning to explore themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the chemistry between them, the order of their relationship. They had a very intimate relationship. Complicated. Forever complicated. Even to the world around them, it was rather apparent. The tension. Hashirama was the wholehearted goof, a romantic dreamer, a real social being, loving Madara with his whole heart, unconditionally.</p><p> </p><p>Madara was more pragmatic, a realist, a leader..not into the mushy bullshit, but he did enjoy fucking Hashirama, just him..only him..so much so, that he’s been doing it for years, never getting enough of the Senju.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one else for him out there. He felt like their souls were intertwined. A diction of destiny, though, he’d never tell. He hated encouraging the sickly sweet, cringey side of Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted him hard, a warrior. He could be when he got serious, but most of the time, Hashirama adored life. Everything around him deserved his love. It was pathetic to the hard-willed Uchiha.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama put his middle finger in his mouth and sucked on it a little, giving a little fiendish smirk, realising, it looked like he was flipping Madara off.</p><p> </p><p>“Really...”, Madara raised unimpressed. Hashi then took it out of his mouth right to Madara’s pink soft entrance, wet fingertip sliding on the top of it, as if asking for permission, lightly petting, stroking the area in a round motion. Unbeknownst to Madara, he was drawing hearts on his entrance. Childish.</p><p> </p><p>Madara’s cock and balls exposed to the air-con draft in the office, he shivered and took a sharp breath. “What..the fuck, you think, you’re doing..I said, <b>NO</b> Hashirama!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh..please, don’t get upset Madara...and...don’t make me get hold of your mouth too..just..relax, please”, Hashirama said in a pleading, yet authoritative tone, as he finished one last heart and slid his finger in—<span class="u">this was fucked-up</span>..<em>humiliating</em>..Madara was the alpha of the two, to be fingered by his submissive lover felt..wrong..in fact, he never let anyone top him.</p><p> </p><p><em>The only one fit the top him would be the death herself,</em> Madara thought pretty much his whole life. It wasn’t arrogance, it’s just that no-one compared in that way.</p><p>He was yet to find someone stronger than him, in power or intellect. Someone with those attributes, coupled with a personality he would feel made to submit to. There was Hashirama. Openly superior to Madaras powers, however, that only had its meaning in the battlefield. In an everyday life, it was Madara taking the lead and Hashirama gladly followed.</p><p> </p><p>No. There was no one. Or so Madara thought, this whole time. He was about to find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck..you..”.Madara cursed under his breath, as Hashirama pulsed the one finger inside his lover ever so slightly. Hashirama looked up to his mean lover, giving a small apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>T</em><em>he fucking idiot..</em><em>I’</em><em>m gonna’</em>—before Madara could finish his own personal vendetta in the making, another digit entered him. One too many, for his tight ass.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ahm..fu-..uck”, Madara held his breath midst the cursing, trying as hard as he could, to tough it out.</p><p>His pride, slowly slipping into the underworld of submission. Mixed feelings of spite and shame. As if his integrity just slipped from his fingers, so hard, prideful, unapologetic, now liquid, trailing down the gutters.</p><p>It’s like the concept of himself, he’s had in his mind, the person he saw himself to be, was being ripped apart from within him. All the way from his hurt ass up to his soul.</p><p> </p><p><em>W</em> <em>hat are you doing to me.. you dick..</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Is</em><em> this is how </em><em>H</em><em>ashirama </em><em>feels,</em><em> every time I </em><em>ma</em><em>k</em><em>e him mine</em><em>? ..</em><em>T</em><em>aken?..</em><em>A</em><em>lmost </em><em>without any choice?, </em>Madara pondered<em>.</em></p><p>There was barely any equality in their relationship. Hashirama was owned by Madara and that was that, as long as Hashirama allowed it, of course. The roles were set from the very beginning. <b>Consent</b> was the only difference here. Madara gave none.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama waited a little for Madara to relax around his fingers before, ever so gently, taking them out a little, only to reinsert them, every time, just a little deeper into the heat…<em>hmm, it feels so nice and warm..</em><em>M</em><em>adara feels so..</em><em>silky</em><em> and soft, </em><em>I could feel him like this forever, </em>Hashirama mused.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if Madara thought that about him since the roles were exclusively reversed at all times.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Hashirama was fingering Madara, in a careful loving manner, slowly running his free hand, wherever he could think it would put Madara at ease.</p><p>He glided it under Madara’s tunic, hovering over his erected nipple, only to be shot a pissed-off glare -<em>was that a red flash in his eyes?</em>..enough, to deter him from returning there. <em>Maybe another time, </em>Hashirama left the sacred zone. No nipple play allowed.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting his focus, trying to find that <b>spot</b>..the sweet spot, Hashirama felt pressured to find it soon. Madara was hating this, it was so apparent. His eyes were shut and his brows brought near each other in a distressed expression.</p><p> </p><p><em>Y</em><em>ou can do this.</em>.Hashirama reminded himself in a small encouragement..<em>for your love..he needs you</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Madara has explored Hashirama’s body on countless occasions, throughout the years, it was no shock, he knew Hashirama inside and out. His turn-ons, his special places. His own sweet spot inside him. He’s had no trouble finding it, blindfolded even, but for Hashirama, this was a first.</p><p>He felt like he needed to make sure Madara was at least ok, if not pleased, just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel nice for you Madara? Is this ok?..he asked innocently, truly concerned about his mean lover’s well-being.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck no, it d</em><em>oesn’t</em><em> feel nice you stupid fucking retard..</em><em>you're</em><em> fingering me with barely any lube, not to mention you’re doing a shit job at it and as if </em><em>that</em><em> wasn’t enough, I never said you could!! </em><em>I do not need to be fucked, I’m not horny, just hard</em>—</p><p>Madara had a whole lot to say about this whole situation, but due to the pain he was receiving in his tight ass, the best he could sieve through his teeth was, “Hurt-s”, in a pained effort, trying to stare Hashirama out, but he felt his face make a very different expression..a <b>pleading</b> one.</p><p> </p><p>He hated himself for looking like that, pathetic and weak. Surrendered to what he was getting, his control was slipping.</p><p>God, weakness really disgusted him. He wanted to break the wood restrains but his muscles were weakened by the hint of venom and he found himself spiralling in his head, his surroundings bypassing him, all the way too quick for him to grab onto some feasible ideas.</p><p> </p><p>The intimacy-seeking Hashirama moved closer, keeping his fingers at steady pace inside Madara, he palmed Madara's cheek and kissed his forehead. “Shhh..just a little longer…”, he said, mesmerised by how beautifully Madara panted for him.</p><p> </p><p><em>T</em><em>hat same sincere smile..</em> <em>infuriating.</em></p><p> </p><p>Madara felt manipulated, his chakra blazing with hate <em>or</em>….</p><p>Unsure just what he was feeling, he questioned how did his aura not scorch Hashirama to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Madara <b>also </b>questioned how will he feel, after this was over. His ego bruised, finger-fucked.</p><p>His pride whipped…<em>dominated</em>...by Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>His intrusive thoughts chased away by a sharp shot of energy springing trough his body..—“Ahhhhnn”, the Uchiha moaned so loud, Hashirama focused his chakra to create a blockade in a form of a couple of sturdy wooden pillars to block off the door, just in case, someone came to his rescue.</p><p> </p><p>With that deep moan, Madara’s head fell back, his eyes closed with a wave of fresh relief washing over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Found it…, doesn’t it feel nice, Madara?” Hashirama noted cheerfully, ever so pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spot…. isn’t it, Madara?”, he said, in a slightly sultry yet sincere tone of voice, his eyes wide with excitement, imagining, just how good he’ll make Madara feel in the coming moments.</p><p>Finally, he was the giver this time.</p><p> </p><p>On the receiving end,<em> th</em><em>is</em><em> fucking idiot,</em> Madara pouted internally, taking Hashirama’s sincere reaction as intent on provocation. The last thing he needed to hear, in this bewildering scenario, was the goof’s retarded commentary as if this wasn’t disgraceful enough.</p><p>“I don’t need your comments!! You fucking—”— “I can’t explain why I love you just so much more when you’re angry”, Hashirama jumped in, interrupting the hell-storm and surprising Madara. He then placed his free hand on Madara’s chest, looking to feel his heartbeat. Just like a needy raccoon, palpating over his lover’s bare hot flesh. With that powerful gesture, gazing lovingly into the hateful eyes of the rattled Uchiha.</p><p>*</p><p>Madara knew, he could be a real cruel asshole to Hashirama, sometimes, but he too, always, got a feeling, it only brought Hashirama that much closer. The Senju loved him too much. Madara felt undeserving..</p><p> </p><p>Trying to push him away, get a reaction, only to be brought in a tight suffocating embrace…</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama’s good nature only brought out the cruel sadistic monster residing within his soul. Refusing to give into Madara’s mean spirit, denying him the little arguments that he needed, drove Madara up the wall.</p><p>He always felt like Hashirama loved him a bit too much for who he was.</p><p>Something Madara made his peace with. Deep inside, he knew himself. He could be truly evil if he let himself.</p><p> </p><p>The build-up of little discrepancies between the polar opposites, that their souls represented, almost always resulted in an argument of galactic proportions.</p><p>Every time, the two wrangled over the meaning of just about anything, them, the world, death, god and whatever came to be, Madara, was always ready to pack his shit up and walk out the door, like the thousand times before that. Brought back, by who he truly longed for, also just like the thousand times before that.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to leave, be left alone, in his misery, his pride dictated. Leave it to Hashirama, to tame the beast with sweet kisses, tender overpowering love and that other naughty stuff the two got up to when the night was still young. <b>T</b><b>he eternal night. </b></p><p>Back to his sickly sweet love. Like a thick syrup, sticking to his hair, his heart, his cock. That’s right where Madara always found himself. Like a delicate iridescent hummingbird, slurping the sugary nectar that Hashirama refilled every single day.</p><p> </p><p>Madara was so special to Hashirama. He needed to love his mean grouchy love, persist, throughout the good and bad. And there was bad.</p><p>He’s always felt like Madara was just a few bad experiences from becoming a real bad guy. It’s what really kept Hashirama going. The fact that without him, Madara would be, no doubt, consumed by the darkness.</p><p> </p><p><em>How could such </em><em>ethereal</em><em> being be so tainted by the evil within him?</em>  Hashirama often wondered. He was magnetic. Sublime. Electric. The strange pulling power, like some alien energy, his presence so powerful. Everyone knew that. They could all feel it. Even his dear brother, Tobirama, has mentioned it on several occasions. That chakra. Everyone stopped and stared when the almighty Uchiha entered the room. They all wanted to be with him..or be him. Yet, it was Hashirama who owned the keys to the fort Madara.</p><p> </p><p><em>No, not if he had anything to say about that.</em> Hashirama would smother Madara with love, for as long as he lived, preventing his downfall. Such was the promise he’s made to himself.</p><p> </p><p>To Madara, on the other hand, his only real purpose in this world, the world he’s reigned in, was just to make sure, Hashirama, is taken care off. He didn’t feel the need to smother him in love gestures, it wasn’t in his nature, but he did have an existential need, to take care of the one Senju.</p><p>There was hardly any opponents left on the battlefield for him. Hashirama was no longer one of them. He’s accomplished his shinobi path long ago. There was nothing more to aspire to. Continue with his own research, to better the people around him. Bring the other shinobi to his level. A true leader. That was the plan. Apart from that, Hshirama was the only thing that mattered. Day and night. Every since Izuna….</p><p>Hashirama was there for Madara, supporting him through the dark times.</p><p> </p><p>All that in the past, Hashirama’s responsibilities, as a Hokage, became Madras responsibilities too. He felt like he needed to be there, otherwise, the fool would fuck it up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh if you need something done right</em>… Madara often thought to himself as he dragged paperwork from under Hashirama’s snoring face, just to finish it himself.</p><p> </p><p>He loved him to death. And vice versa. Often, Madara reminded himself to count his blessings. Who else would put up with his fiery nature, his mean spirit..his mood shifts and cold exterior?..</p><p>He treasured Hashirama for accepting him. That’s all he ever really wanted.</p><p>At the end of the world, he wouldn’t have any unfulfilled desires. Just to embrace his soul mate.<b> For eternity.</b></p><p> </p><p>Besides, it’s not like he needed a proof of Hashirama’s inexplicably powerful love for him, the goof let him know daily as he professed his love in the most cringe-worthy ridiculous ways.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Romantic fool…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Madara blushed a little..</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama fingered his lover for few more minutes when he took out his own hard member. Madara’s eyes wandered, just like a predator, he watched Hashirama’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>Hashi took his fingers out of Madara’s abused hole and it looked so...<em>wet and..hot</em>. A small ring of rosy flesh, slick with saliva. So inviting, so tempting. Seducing Hashirama, calling for him, wanting, needing to be entered, <b>made</b> to feel better.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no..this is too bad…I won’t be able to stop myself </em><em>from</em><em>..taking </em><em>M</em><em>adara</em>… Hashirama felt helpless.</p><p>*</p><p>So, this was the curse of the dominant lover. To repress the crazy-strong urge to fuck your partner's body like nothing else mattered.</p><p>It was hard. He wondered how Madara handled himself so well over the years.</p><p>Usually, after their big fights, Madara let loose and fucked him rough and hard, but most of the time, he always took care Hashirama was pleased and prepared.</p><p>He often took a little too long on the foreplay, making Hashirama impatient for his lover's cock.</p><p><em>I guess it was amusing to the </em><em>Uchiha</em><em>, having the “powerful” </em><em>S</em><em>enju plead for his cock like that, </em><em>the God of Shinobi, getting fucked in the ass by Madara.</em><em> Damn you, </em><em>M</em><em>adara...</em><em>I love you so much.</em> Hashirama lingered, lost in the recollection of their sex life.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>There was no stopping, unfortunately, for the constrained Uchiha, as Hashirama guided his cock over the moist entrance.</p><p>The tip of his cock kissed Madara’s asshole, Madaras's eyes widened, taking a sharp breath ready to spit out some obscenities at his clueless lover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s not gonna...I’m not ready...has he learnt nothing from me?!..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the terror his lover was going through, Hashirama force pressed the tip inside-</p><p> </p><p>”G—AHHH”, Madara gasp-screamed. The agonising dull pain he experienced, with that small manoeuvre, made him sick.</p><p> </p><p><em>His voice...so raspy and sexy,</em> Hashirama thought it made him want to hear more. More screams, from his usually collected cold lover. The wet heat consumed the tip of Hashiramas cock as he pressed on through the tight striction of the muscle and the equally tight walls, that followed.</p><p> </p><p>—“It’s…you’re…too big!...S-fucking stop!..Madara exclaimed, shouting orders in a pained expression trying his best to roll backwards and push Hashirama somehow away.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama was only about an inch smaller than Madara, both of the men decently endowed, but for Madara's tight ass, this new sensation was just hellish.</p><p> </p><p>He rarely needed to feel his own prostate. Having a powerful imagination, most of the time it’s all it took to finish off, on rare occasions, when Hashirama wasn’t around to fall in the position.</p><p> </p><p>All this..was <em>so intense</em> and mostly new.</p><p> </p><p>“Just..Ahhh..need…N-aah..stop...st-” Madara pleaded crying out, but to no end.</p><p> </p><p>His pleas have fallen on deaf ears, all he could do was claw his nails in Hashirama's forearms, as far as he could reach, due to the damn wood restrains, being so carelessly penetrated.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ignoring you, Madara..it’s just that...I think, you need it this way..I think...you’d hate it, if I were gentle, right?”...Madara just glared in silence, “I also think..you will take it,…. won't you, Madara?”</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama panted, putting down his notions in interrupted intervals, in a serious focused expression. He didn't feel like letting Madara make this into some failed attempt. No. He was indeed taking the Uchiha, no returns.</p><p> </p><p><em>What in the hell makes you think I </em> <em> <span class="u">need</span> </em><em>my asshole ripped </em><em>apart, </em><em>you demented lunatic?!</em></p><p>Madara’s thoughts shot through his head, he so wanted to shout as loud as he could, to make the damn bastard stop pushing in, but there was something about the way Hashirama could analyse him, that sometimes surprised Madara. He didn't give the fool enough credit for his perceptions.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling was so painful, his brain receiving endless line of just *pain, pain,...pain*..yes, yet, the stretching..down there..being filled, being told to take it..it made blood rush to Madara’s cheeks..rosy tint spread across his face like wildfire.</p><p> </p><p>“You <b>may</b> ask me to stop, but just this once, Madara, if you truly do not want this..”</p><p>Hashirama reconsidered. He wanted to be the “master”, yet he couldn't fight his nature, giving Madara one last chance to back out.</p><p> </p><p>“But..I need to hear it”, he added. “Do you or do you not want me inside you, Madara?”</p><p> </p><p>Madara looked away. He felt put on the spot. Like a child that just got told off, his expression was sulky. All the screaming, in the end, he cried for nothing. How could he go against his self and lower himself so much, begging for Hashirama’s cock? He couldn't. *Silence*</p><p> </p><p>Without further protests, even though, with no verbal approval either, the Senju took that as a green light.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama found himself a neat spot between Madara’s neck and collarbone, occupying the area, marking his new territory with thousands of small kisses, as if trying to calm his hurting lover..trying to apologise, while Madara mewled in his ear like a baby, taking the large cock inside him, trying his best not to clench “awhh..Hashi..hm..ahh..plea-se..hurting..me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh..my beautiful..uhmm..ah...Ma-ah..dara…” Hashirama gently sucked on Madaras protruding artery, while rolling his hips following the void..its magnetic pull, while trying to remain inside Madara as the Uchiha’s body didn’t quite allow him fully in yet.</p><p>Feeling Madara’s quick pulse in his mouth, leaving a wet trail of saliva, on the now apparent, fresh bruising caused by his suction.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, though only on the outside, Madara looked as if he calmed down a bit, panting a little faster, yet trying his best to relax to the pain.</p><p>His breaths, on contrary, had a small, hardly audible tone to them, only due to repetition it became obvious what was going on with the forced Uchiha. Just as when one’s vocal cords are about to reunite and seize up, tension building in his throat, wanting to cry, it made Madara sound so innocent and vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama observed his warrior lover near tears, feeling ultimately rather guilty for all the pain, he made a small mental note to suck Madara properly off, after he was done with him.</p><p>A little consolidation, when in reality, it was a gift to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama had a thing for sucking on Madara…<em>his </em><em>long elegant </em><em>fingers..his skin</em>, even his toes, something Madara found just outright strange..<em>it tasted so..Madara…and then…his beautiful cock..</em></p><p> </p><p>Hashirama was somewhat innocent in his thoughts about Madara, but at times, he felt so horny for the Uchiha’s cock..it’s just something he needed..the physicality, cementing the titanic demands of their deep bond.</p><p> </p><p>Hardly even waiting for Madara to adjust to him, Hashirama was now all the way in, impatient, he started making love to Madara. Fucking him, just like Madara fucked him all these years. A little bit of revenge? <em>No, never.</em></p><p>Hashirama was thinking of Madara the whole time. He wanted his thrusts to only please Madara, even though, it was a forced pleasure, he couldn't care for his own satisfaction. The tightness of his dominant lover around his cock was remarkable. It wasn't getting any roomier, no matter how fast or hard he pounded into Madara.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ho</em><em>w...</em><em>strange,</em> Hashirama thought. <em>This wasn’t..no..couldn’t be..Madara’s fir</em><em>s</em><em>t time?..No..</em>Hashirama almost prayed a little in his mind, for it not to be true, because if it were, this would have been a terribly mean way to take his virginity. A distant grip of anxiety creeping into his chest. He continued, leaving the idea behind.</p><p> </p><p>The continuous gasps for air..sharp breaths..occasional moans..hoarse voice..being hammered into the old couch…it made Madara’s throat dry. The feeling made his throat close up and he coughed while still taking powerful thrusts from Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing Madara choking, his face becoming worrying colour, Hashirama slowed down the pace, still continuing in a sensual motion. Rolling his hips just like a dancer imitating sexual intercourse, only he needn’t imitate anything.</p><p>Though for Madara dancing meant fighting his enemy, getting fucked like this, was almost close to the meaning.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama took the tip of Madara's chin between his fingers.. “Open your mouth..ah…, please” he almost moaned out, trying to control his voice. He himself was totally taken by the whole array of sensations. His tan face deeper red, eyes teary, brows focused.. “please” he repeated..seeing as Madara hesitated.. Madara was lost in translation, his brain wasn’t following. “Now!, Madara.”, Hashirama ordered the absent-minded Uchiha. Just like with a snap of fingers, Madara snapped out of it, observing Hashirama’s steely expression. <em>He’s so..unlike..</em></p><p> </p><p>Feeling obliged, Madara parted his lips. Hashirama pressed his thumb on his lover’s lower lip and pressed downwards, opening his mouth just a little more.</p><p>A trail of saliva dropped into Madara's mouth, all the way from the mouth above him… “Uh…”, shocked, Madara closed his mouth, swallowing the warm fluid he just received.</p><p>Closing his eyes, exhaling, in a new wave of lust brushing through his whole being, his face burning..he wasn’t embarrassed..he was, <b>now,</b> horny…</p><p> </p><p>Taking a moment to appreciate the act…</p><p> </p><p>“More…want..more”..Madara breathed out in a deep needy voice, as he took the slow continuous thrusts, gently rocked by the motion.</p><p>He opened his mouth, eyes gazing into Hashirama’s. It took a little longer for Hashirama to form another little collection of saliva. Both men holding onto the connection, almost as if their chakras melted into each other’s, something intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>Madara found himself waiting..like a horny slut..mouth opened eyes shut. The perception of himself, like this..it turned him on.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ahh-”, a small drawn-out moan escaped Madara. His voice was somewhat softer, feminine this time. His beautiful face in throes of deep passion and lust.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a naughty shocking unexpected image, Hashirama almost came just from that vision alone. He had to stop fucking for a minute.</p><p>Took himself out just to grip the base of his cock. He couldn't come just yet. He still needed to fulfil his lover’s needs, take him over the threshold. The borderline.</p><p> </p><p>Madara's skin was almost pearlescent, fair with a hint of rosy undertones. His hair in thin spikes, wet, coming over his face.</p><p> </p><p><em>So..</em><em>fucking..sexy</em><em>..</em>, was the most eloquent description Hashirama's brain could produce that very moment, as he felt himself blush a deeper shade of red.</p><p>Sometimes, all the swearing, that no doubt helped Madara express himself, made its way to Hashirama’s overly polite self and, just like that, he understood, the power of a good curse word.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of the short interlude, appreciating his lover's ability to look ridiculously hot on any occasion, Hashirama re-winded back to that little sweet moan.</p><p>Madara still in position, surrendered, it made Hashirama’s eyes almost fall out of the orbitals of his skull onto the office floor. <em>He’s waiting...for me to..</em></p><p> </p><p>Madara had such a hold on him, even though it was him who was fucking, in power, he felt like such a slave for the Uchiha. There’s nothing he’d want more. Serve his lover’s needs. Now and forever.</p><p> </p><p>Never, has he ever, in his wildest wet dreams, imagine the strongest Uchiha clan leader to be this…<em>slutty</em><em>,</em> though.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Madara was hella hot, godlike…<em>his muscular scarred body, battle-worn skin, his raven spiky hair, so thick and </em><em>soft</em><em>..</em> He looked otherworldly to Hashirama, especially when his Sharingan shined through. His resting bitch face, a cold arrogant expression<em>..so handsome..untouchable…</em></p><p> </p><p>However, now, here..with <b>that</b> sensual gentle moan, Madara just let out, he looked..other kind of hot..in a full submission kind of hot.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama was beginning to truly enjoy this little role reversal.</p><p>A brief awakening of the dominance within him. Something he so rarely revisited within himself.</p><p> </p><p>He never felt the need to force the authority over anyone really, but being given the power from Madara, if only for tonight, it felt fierce.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly penetrated the Uchiha as he slid the small load down his tongue right into Madara's mouth..who obediently received it..taking it in like a good little slut, the cock and the spit,..swallowing once more.</p><p> </p><p>Right before Madara opened his eyes to face Hashirama, he was met with a sudden kiss.</p><p>Hashirama forced his tongue in abruptly as if to chase after his drool down Madara’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to fuck Madara’s mouth with his tongue, fuck his asshole till it bled. Finish him. <em>What..is this.., </em>Hashirama couldn’t recognise himself. The lust, the power..blinded. At the same time, he made a harsh thrust into the same welcoming heat, taking that lewd hole with his cock, it was <b>his</b> to fuck now, “uhmm!..hm-mm!” muffling Madara’s screams with his own mouth, breathing in the Uchiha’s own desire.</p><p> </p><p>This was so..<em>scandalous</em><em>.</em>.the two never realised their own potential, roles-reversed.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama focused his chakra, as he snapped off the wooden restrains. It didn't matter whether Madara would try anything now, he was about to get to business.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm..m’gonna make you come..Madara..”, Hashirama stated, it almost sounded as a warning.</p><p> </p><p>Madara was half-passed out from all the fucking, and lusting, it felt like they've been doing in various pace and the same position for at least one hour now.</p><p>He needed a break badly..just stop feeling, breathing..the fucking. He felt like the enemy could suddenly attack Konoha and all he would do is stay in place, carry on being done, too weak to do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm..yeah...make..me..”, he couldn't even finish a sentence..</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama smiled weakly, took the well-awaited sweet approval and grabbed Madara’s hips firmly.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his legs on his shoulders and made one swift thrust into Madara's ass. “Mm-God!”, Madara cried out, clenching hard on Hashirama’s forearms.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama’s cock was now even deeper than when they started if it was even possible..</p><p> </p><p><em>That idiot just slamming it into </em><em>him</em><em> in one go, </em><em>his ass </em><em>wasn't</em><em> even stretched properly back then</em>..Madara briefly reflected back at the start line. He made a little note to himself to get pissed off about it later, but later.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama liked the sound of Madara moaning so loud for him, he wanted to hear more. He also liked the wet shameful sounds their bodies were making. His thighs and balls hitting Madara’s bare bottom..ecstasy.</p><p><em>I wonder how loud can I make him scream..no..that would probably hurt him..I would never hurt Madara..</em>Hashirama stopped himself from being overly keen and started to fuck Madara in an organised tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Drilling his asshole hard, Hashirama focused all his efforts to produce consistent thrusts, as both of them panted, Madara rolling his head into all kinds of positions, unable to withheld the intense pleasure and pain he was getting from the strong hits on his prostate.</p><p>Hashirama lifted Madara’s bottom to even better reach into him, making it a permanent rupture striking through his weak body. “Come..for me..” Hashirama ordered Uchiha, in a husky deep voice with a dark gaze, he wouldn't accept disobedience, not even from Madara, not now.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like a God. Totally taken by his position. He took Madara's cock and stroked him, taking Madara’s force with it, made it his, he then let go of his member to rest his palm on Madara’s throat, enforcing his authority, gently squeezing, as if to remind Madara of his order.</p><p> </p><p>Few moments on and the animalistic fucking brought Madara to his limit. Reaching his climax, his face twisted in a strange expression of both pleasure and pain as Madara exploded over Hashirama’s torso, hands-free, “Ahhh..ha-ahhnnnt..can’t..Hashi..rama..ahh” Madara wasn’t even making these broken moans, they just happened without his bidding. His semen smearing everywhere as he began to fall from heavens.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama has probably never been this pleased with himself, not even after mastering some of the hardest shinobi techniques. Almost conceited with his own performance, he took only few more thrusts himself and finished inside Madara, his cock twitching as Hashirama stroked it with its head still in Madara’s ass, emptying his load into the warm cavity.</p><p>Filling Madara with his cum, deep inside, felt almost a bit too daring to Hashirama, he wondered if that wasn't a step too far. After all, he didn't want Madara to feel used or..humiliated.</p><p> </p><p>But right now, he didn't really care. He notched it up, made Madara his. His shivering molested mess, with his cum inside his fucked claimed ass.</p><p> </p><p>He let himself slip out of Madara and admired the stretched out rosy ring, stretching it out further with his thumbs. Thick cum flowing out of it, as Hashirama suddenly grabbed Madara’s hips and brought him to his mouth, yanking Madara's whole body like he was a rag doll. Sucking his own cum out of him only to spit it on Madara’s asshole, he used his tongue to penetrate Madara few more times, pressing the cum and spit inside him, as if to finish his beautiful work.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh..aw..ah..”Madara mewled mindlessly, virtually unable to even form a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm..yes..that’s how I want you…ruined..by my cock” Hashirama noted callously, with an almost victorious smirk, somewhat out of character, yet feeling himself, pressing one thumb inside Madara only to feel him one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Done with Madara, he let go of his body, letting it fall onto the sturdy old couch that was now decorated with various puddles of bodily origins.</p><p> </p><p>Little did Hashirama know just how far he’s taken the Uchiha with his good intentions.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe </em><em>I</em><em> should have asked for permi</em><em>ss</em><em>ion </em><em>to...</em>, Hashirama was becoming conscious of his feral actions, slowly letting the blinding power fade away. Considering that, he still had a feeling Madara would only get annoyed at him to be asking anything at that point. It was hard to navigate through any kind of situation, knowing how volatile his mean love can be.</p><p> </p><p>Madara wasn't feeling that well, moreover, he couldn't care less about the warm cum and spit inside him and all over his ass. He was still at the peak. He practically kicked Hashirama off of him.. “Hey!..that’s-”, Hashirama wanted to say something, but Madara just curled up and grabbed onto the pillow on the old couch.</p><p>His face screwed up and he started taking shaky breaths. His legs curling up then strengthening as if he wanted to free himself of his own body. Eyes welled up with tears as he squeezed them shut and couple tears dropped down his face, quickly soaking into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no...what have I done--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Madara cry like this, was like a knife to Hashirama’s heart, a cruel twist ripping out his life force through the stab wound.</p><p>Hashirama reached for Madara’s thigh, wanting to caress it, just..love him, make his love known again, only to be hissed away. “Tsk..not..<b>now!</b>”, Madara spat.</p><p>He needed to ride it out. It was probably one of the strongest orgasms he's ever experienced. He needed not to be touched right now. His throat felt weird, probably from all the stimulation touching onto his vagus nerve.</p><p> </p><p>Being shooed away like that from Madara really was the last drop for the sentimental Hashirama. He took his face in both his hands and broke down in tears, sitting at the end of the couch, quietly weeping in his own melodramatic fashion.</p><p> </p><p>Madara’s whole body kept contracting in regular intervals, just like having waves of chills over and over..</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama watched his lover through tears, trying to calm himself from weeping, helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I’m so sorry..I’ve hurt you”..kissing Madara’s feet. He didn't know what to do, just like a dumb deer in headlights, caught out, completely clueless. He was not expecting his strong Madara to be so affected by this.</p><p> </p><p>“Mada-*sobs*<b>-</b>ra.”</p><p> </p><p>Faintly listening to the Senju’s unbearable weeping, coming back to earth from the depths of the sex induced trip he just endured, Madara was coming back to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Haahh”, taking deep breaths now, physically relieved from the turmoil of the processes his body just experienced.</p><p> </p><p><em>H</em><em>is face looked so beautiful when he cried. Like a mean angel, ready to administer </em><em>G</em><em>od’s punishment onto me, </em>Hashirama thought as he watched on all the way from the bottom of the couch, hoping, Madara would speak soon.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Hashirama at the bottom of the couch, big puppy eyes, tears rolling, wiping his snot on his sleeve, kissing on Madara’s feet like he was the son of God, Madara couldn't help but roll his eyes at the silly goof.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly felt the role reversal once more.</p><p><em>I guess </em><em>I'm</em> <em>back </em><em>in charge of the fool again,</em> Madara joked in his mind, kind of happy to be back on the horse.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m..fine..”, he smiled a little, to make Hashirama believe him… “It would take much more than that to hurt me..”, Madara half-lied in an attempt to revive his blistered pride.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, rising back to his post of the dominant lover..<em>just like a phoenix…yes..phoenix with cum </em><em>all over</em><em> his fiery feathers..ughh.</em>.Madara scoffed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The Uchiha then gestured for the Senju to come to him. The two cuddled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Did... you like it?”, Hashirama didn't want to annoy Madara, not now, after such intense experience for both of them, however, he needed to know whether he did well.</p><p> </p><p>He had this need to always appease to Madara, quite a dangerous need.</p><p> </p><p>“What..you want me to score you?” Madara said, back with the usual tone.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama wasn't sure if he's asking for real or just being sarcastic. One would think, after all the years they've been together, it would be easier to tell. No, Madara was still as fickle as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm..maybe?” Hashirama gave a silly smile, feeling dumb for saying that.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow..”, Madara said in an unimpressed tone, yet he couldn't help but laugh at Hashirama..</p><p> </p><p>“I love you”, Hashirama buried his head in his lover's chest as he squeezed him a little harder…</p><p>Madara rolled his eyes to himself, “hmph…Luv you too”..said quietly..</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama felt like in his own personal paradise, relieved, he has not actually hurt his feisty love, he suddenly moved away to position himself over Madara's cock, remembering the mental reminder he made for himself earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked away Madara’s black tunic robe that was covering his privates, since there were no trousers, no more..<em>how am I getting home with no pants?,</em> Madara wondered momentarily, until he caught the familiar look on Hashirama’s face.. He looked like a naughty little boy…</p><p> </p><p>“No..absolutely not” Madara ordered, knowing just what Hashirama wanted now.</p><p> </p><p>“My cock is sore and thanks to your cock, my ass is sore too.. I <b>can’t</b> anymore, Hahirama. Get it out of your head”..the previous wanks he orchestrated on himself earlier that morning, coupled with this ordeal..his skin disapproved of any more contact..at least for another day…</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could write this on one of your ridiculous achievement scrolls, hmm!? I force-fucked my aid in my own office, instead of working on the audit…", Madara provoked.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama liked to keep personal scrolls of his own achievements., He’d say an individual should keep a track of how well he’s doing, it’ll keep him on the path when he feels lost. Madara, of course disapproved, he’d say it’d only appeal to one’s vanity. One of many life approaches the two differed on.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama licked his lip,s half-seductively, half-jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please..”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really wait for an answer, since Madara refused to face him, arms crossed looking away.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully removed the torn bits of Madara’s pants webbing across his cock and took him right in.</p><p> </p><p>Madara didn’t gasp or anything, he was far too over-sexed and exhausted to let that move him, but the familiar warm feeling coupled with gentle sucking and massaging by Hashirama's slick tongue sure felt nice.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama went deep..taking Madara’s soft cock, which was very unlikely to get it hard anytime soon, unless for the damn poison, god forbid.</p><p>Hashirama took it all the way towards the depth of his throat..its head softly pressing on the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmn..”, Madara hummed as he exhaled, eyes closed..</p><p> </p><p>Even the small praises from his lover made Hashirama’s heart quiver with joy.</p><p>The intervals between the opening and closing of Madara’s eyes were getting longer and longer…until Madara just passed out of pure exhaustion.</p><p>Slowly being swallowed by a dark ocean of his mind, his face looked somewhat relaxed and vacant.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Hashirama stopped. He pressed the robes onto Madara’s soft cock putting it back in it’s place, somewhat dissatisfied with not getting what he wanted, he reminded himself that tonight was about Madara’s needs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Maybe I will write it on one of my scrolls,</em> Hashirama amused himself, <em>wonder what little diagram should I draw next to it..h</em><em>ahah</em><em>..</em></p><p> </p><p>The two rested in the office for few more hours..that’s when Hashirama gently awoke Madara to put a fresh pair of pants on him. He sneaked out to get them from their house, in the night, he felt like such a bandit. The childish playful spirit at it again.</p><p> </p><p>Madara let Hashi clothe him, they then went to their shared apartment, where Hashirama helped Madara to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>They might not share bedroom, both having busy schedules and different habits, it was just easier this way. That didn't mean they didn't share a bed though. This time it was Madara’s. The two lovers slipped into <b>the eternal night</b>, once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my story. :)</p><p>EDIT- if you think of me as Hashirama at the end of the fuckfest...i'd too like to know if i did well :D..lemme know with a lil comment maybe? did u like the story? :) Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>